


What They Do Best

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet, if you will.  A brief glimpse into the future of a universe where Darcy was a SHIELD agent running logistics for the team and where the Avengers have all gone their separate ways, for reasons.  And lives have gone on.  And then, they're needed again. </p>
<p>Eventually, there may or may not be a whole, proper story to go with this, but the dialogue started writing itself, and it definitely doesn't fit in with the 'Strangers to Lovers' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Do Best

Steve pulled out two piles of folded fabric from inside the box that had sat in the back of their bedroom closet for a decade, untouched. He handed her the black one. She took it, eyebrow raised.

"You realize, I've had two babies, right?"

"I did notice, yes. I do believe I was there." He said dryly.

"Admittedly, my body is still pretty rocking, but what makes you think it's going to be able to rock this particular fashion choice?"

"I thought black was supposed to be universally slimming. At least, that's what that article in your Cosmo said."

"Leaving aside that you even read my Cosmos, not when it's a fucking catsuit!"

"You'll look fine. You always do."

"So says the supersoldier that hasn't changed in ten years."

"Darcy..." He admonished, knowing what she was referring to. 

"It's fine. Suit up."

* * * 

The suit did still fit, like a second skin. Of course it did. The boots that were in the bottom of the box were still kick ass too. Zipped and buckled up, Darcy fingered the old earpiece and the dormant Starkpad.

"Do you think these still work?"

Steve pulled his cowl down over his eyes and shrugged.

"They're Tony's tech. What do you think?"

"That the half life of Stark tech is five times that of cobalt."

"I understood that reference." She grinned at him briefly and then grew serious.

"Are you sure about this? You know I'll follow you into fire, but...we left it all behind for a reason."

"I know. But...you saw what was happening. They'll need us."

Darcy reached around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Make the call."

* * * 

Tony heard the ominous thunk of the machinery clamping onto the suit. It had a good hold, and it was scrambling the systems, JARVIS was having trouble trying to rewire, and he couldn't get it to move. Unless that changed in the next few seconds, he was pretty sure this was where he was going to die.

"Sir, there's a signal coming through on an old wireless network."

"What signal?" "I am attempting to analyse its origin, however the power fluctuations are...."

" _Hey Stark_!" A voice from the past cut through JARVIS' ever calm tones.

"Lewis? Is that you?"

" _You bet your ass. How's it hanging_?" Dimly, he heard the sound of chopper blades somewhere above him.

"Oh, could be better.  Please tell me you brought me some military issue backup?"

" _Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Though you may want to duck, because I got your backup dropping, right about...now_!"

Something circular whirled past his head, slicing open the jaws that had him pinned, allowing him to force himself free, just as Captain America landed on the ground next to him and caught his shield.

"Darcy, find a safe landing spot."

" _You got it, honey_." The chopper veered away and Tony looked askance at him.

"She still talks like that? And is she seriously piloting that chopper?"

" _Hey, I'll have you know that I am a fully licensed pilot, Stark. A lot changes in ten years, I do this for a living._ " She scolded him over the line.

"She does." The Captain confirmed. "She flies tourist choppers."

"This must be what going mad feels like."

"Can we do the catch up later?"

A metal arm slammed down between them.

"Oh yeah, sure." The shield flew again, and JARVIS managed to get the rewiring to kick into gear. They were able to get both of the metal contraptions down in a few minutes.

" _To your six!_ " Darcy's voice yelled into the comm. They turned, barely escaping the reach of another of them that had come up stealthily behind them.

"Geez!"

And suddenly, the air was filled with an unholy noise as something that looked like a Quinjet pulled into a hover behind them, and the Black Widow launched herself out the back hatch, rocket launcher firm in her grip. He and Steve dove to the sides as she came out of her roll on her knees, and fired the thing at the new opponent, rising to her feet as it exploded into flames.

" _Darcy, you got a place I can land this thing?_ " Hawkeye's voice came over the comm.

" _Building top on your three. Very flat, and very big._ "

" _Thanks. On the ground, you guys have three more metal horrors coming on your ten, you got about five minutes_."

Tony got to his feet as Steve was getting to his.

"Been a while since we've seen some action, Romanov. Nice to see you haven't lost your touch." Natasha turned and offered a smile as she reloaded her launcher.

" _Damn Lewis! Didn't you have a kid?_ "

" _Two, actually._ "

" _You are totally still smoking._ "

" _Careful Hawkeye, both of our spouses can hear you flirting with me, and Nat's got a rocket launcher_."

" _Hey, she knows she still looks good_."

"Yes, I do. Are you going to keep flirting, are you going to give us a situation update?"

" _Two minutes out. Hawk's nested up here, and I'm just about to take up position..._ " Tony looked up and saw a distant blur leap across to a neighbooring building. " _Over here. There's no sign of what's controlling these beasties, but then, my tech is ten years old_."

"JARVIS, connect to that relic if you can, and give it an upgrade."

"Very good, sir."

" _Thanks, Stark_!"

"We're destroying that as soon we're done here."

" _Aw, and I was going to give it to the kids..._ "

"Lewis, I don't let my kid have anything more than six months old. I'll give you shiny new toys, but we gotta get outta this first."

" _You got it. Oooh, shiny..._ " A laser beam cut through the air, followed by an extremely familiar roar in the distance.

" _Hey...you know how the bad guys are on your ten? Well, they've got a nice, green surprise on theirs. This is going to be fun_." Hawkeye said.

"Let's do this." Captain America said.

 

After all, this was what they did best.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where making Darcy a helicopter pilot came from, call it creative license. Hey, bonus points if you understand Darcy's reference :)


End file.
